


Pain of Loss

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuki was little, Hatori had to wipe his friends' memories ....</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet (in this case I used the same challenge word for two different fics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of Loss

Pain of Loss (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Hatori gazed down at the silver-haired child sobbing against his knee. Although his expression was impassive, inside he ached for the anguish the little one was going through.

Yuki raised his head. Wide, moist purple eyes searched his elder cousin's face for answers.

"Why, Hatori?" he asked plaintively.

It wasn't the first time he'd asked, and young as he was, he still already knew the answer as well as they all did.

"You know why," he replied. "Your friends all saw you transform into a rat when that little girl ran into you. You know we can't have anyone learning our secret."

"But couldn't you just have erased THAT part of their memories?" the youngster pleaded. "Just the part where they saw me as a rat?"

"The order came from Akito, Yuki," the boy knew that, too, but Hatori realized he needed to hear it again. "I was told to wipe their memories of your friendship entirely."

Fresh tears filled Yuki's eyes and the seven-year-old buried his face against Hatori's knee once more. This time, Hatori placed his hand on the boy's bowed head.

He knew Yuki's pain. People dear to him had had their memories erased of his existence. It was a necessary evil, and while he understood it, he still often wished that this ability of his did not exist. Even if the choice to perform the memory wipes was not his, even if he was bound to follow Akito's orders, it was still by his hand that it happened.

As it would be his heart that hurt for hearing Yuki weep for the loss of his friends.

\--

(Word challenge -- Anguish)

(2005)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.


End file.
